This invention relates to thermal print heads and more particularly to an improved thin film thermal print head.
Various prior art thermal print head devices are known including those made using thin film fabricating techniques. Thin film devices offer the advantage of small mass that permits both rapid temperature elevation and a short duration at the elevated temperature and accordingly thin film devices are readily adaptable to the higher speed operation presently sought in the printing art. The thin film techniques, however, are inherently costly and consequently any device or technique that reduces the expense of fabrication as well as those procedures that result in an improved product are commercially important in rendering the devices so made competitively attractive with regard to those using other fabricating techniques and materials.